Sweety
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali. " Kemudian seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Scene chapter 699 Sasusaku Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto

Belong

Masashi Kishimoto

Sweety is my mine

JJ Cassei

Warning: Typo bertebaran, tulisan acak-acak ceker ayam, alur kecepetan dll. Scene diambil dari chapter 699. SasuSaku CANON.

Tidak suka? Tidak usah bacaa! Wong saya ngga nyuruh anda baca fic saya ko'

.

.

.

.

.

Perang Dunia _shinobi_ telah usai. Semuanya telah damai, tidak ada lagi peperangan. Semua berkat pahlawan kita Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bertarung mati-matian membuktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka. Namun Sasuke telah mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah dari Naruto.

Kini terlihatlah ukiran patung wajah Hatake Kakashi sebagai _Hokage_ ke enam. Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di gerbang _Konoha_, mengantar Sasuke yang akan pergi menggembara.

"Yah ... aku akan jujur padamu ... dalam keadaan normal, kau akan di penjara seumur hidup. " ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi, satu-satunya kau dimaafkan adalah karena bantuan yang kau berikan dalam membatalkan _Jutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi_, "

"Jangan lupakan itu, namun ini semua berkat Naruto ... maksudku, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini dan yah ... sebagai _Hokage_ ke enam ... itu saja komentarku. "

"Jadi santai saja dan jangan menyusahkan lagi, sebab nantinya kepalaku yang bisa mereka penggal. " Kakashi menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Ya ... maaf. "

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Nona Tsunade baru saja menyembuhkan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama-_sama_ ... " Sakura yang berdiri di samping Kakashi juga menatap Sasuke.

"Aku perlu menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana dunia ini. Semua hal yang selama ini aku abaikan. Aku punya firasat kalau kali ini aku bisa melihat dengan lebih baik dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu, takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya. Selain itu ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. " jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana ... jika ... aku bilang ... aku ingin ... ikut? " Sakura mengalihkan pandangnnya,

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku. " Sasuke menatap Sakura di depannya.

'Tidak ada hubungannya katamu? ' Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Tap.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Tuk!

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura, seperti yang selalu Itachi lakukan ketika Ia masih kecil.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, " seketika rona warna merah tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih. " Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun setelah perang, Desa yang dulunya tenang dan damai kini kembali terancam dengan hadirnya seorang sosok misterius yang menculik Hyuuga Hanabi. Hatake Kakashi selaku _Hokage_ ke enam segera mengutus Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan Hanabi.

Namun ancaman bukan hanya sampai itu saja, Bulan mulai turun ke arah Bumi dengan meteor yang akan menghancurkan segala sesuatu di hadapannya. Tindakan pertahanan oleh semua ninja yang hampir putus asa tak bisa menghentikan kiamat yang semakin dekat.

Jauh di seberang sana, Sasuke berdiri di atas tebing dengan latar belakang langit sore.

"Jika dia tidak ada di sini, tidak ada pilihan lain ... aku akan melindungi semuanya. "

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk membantu para aliansi ninja menghentikan hujan meteor yang menghantam Bumi.

Namun dalang dari semua kejadian ini adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, pria misterius keturunan _Kaguya otsutsuki_. Naruto, Sasuke dan ninja lainnya serusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Toneri yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Kini pertarungan kembali terulang, adu jutsu pun tidak terhindarkan.

'_Susano'o kagutsuchi!'_

'_Cho Odama Rasen surikhen!'_

Blasss! Duarrrrr!

Sasuke dan Naruto menyatukan kekuatan mereka dan menghantam tubuh Toneri. Toneri terpelanting jauh,

"Masih belum, rasakan ini! _Senpou_ _chou odama rasen tarengan_! " Naruto maju dan menggunakan _clon_ yang masing-masing memegang _rasengan_, _clon_ kemudian memperluas _rasengan_. Super besar _rasengan_ menyerang Toneri, mengakibatkan ledakan yang super dasyat.

DUAR! BLARRRR!

Tubuh Toneri hancur berkeping-keping, tanah retak, pohon-pohon tumbang. Meteor yang menghantar bumi sudah dihentikan. Napas Naruto memburu begitu juga Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sudah berakhir. " Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ya. Kau benar kawan. Hehehe. " Naruto merangkul Sasuke. Ya semuanya sudah berakhir, Hanabi dan Hinata sudah diselamatkan, dan pria misterius yang bernama Toneri juga sudah dihancurkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, juga berkat aliansi ninja lainnya.

Desa kembali damai, semua bersyukur dan bersuka cita. Para penduduk juga sudah mulai membangun lagi rumah-rumah yang sempat hancur dihantam meteor.

Sakura, sebagai ninja medis terhebat didikan _Hokage_ ke 5 dengan sigap membantu menyembuhkan luka para _shinobi_. Dibantu dengan Sizune, Ino, dan ninja medis lainnya yang juga ikut menyembuhkan para _shinobi_ yang terluka. Semuanya bahu membahu membangun kembali desa _Konoha_.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, terlihat bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terangnya menemani sang bulan. Suara hewan malam begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura yang saat ini berjalan menelusuri jalan _Konoha_ menuju kantor _Hokage_ untuk melaporkan laporan kesehatan para _shinobi_ dan warga lainnya. Mengusap lehernya yang agak dingin, Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk! "

Cklek. Sakura masuk dan menghampiri Kakashi untuk memberikan laporan.

"Selamat malam _Hokage-sama_, saya datang untuk memberikan laporan kesehatan para _shinobi_ dan warga. " Sakura memberikan buku laporan kepada Kakashi untuk diperiksa.

"Santai saja Sakura, kau bisa melaporkannya besok. Lagi pula ... ini sudah malam. " Kakashi menatap mantan murid perempuan satu-satunya di team 7 dengan lembut. Tangannya meraih laporan yang Sakura berikan dan memeriksanya.

"Yah, sejauh ini ternyata kau menerapkan sistem penyembuhan secara cepat. Mengingat banyaknya _shinobi_ dan warga yang terluka. Aku sudah tidak meragukanmu lagi, aku percaya padamu. " Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Nah, laporanmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang, tubuhmu perlu istirahat. "

"Oia, sepertinya ... dia menunggumu. " lanjut Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang masker. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, namun karena tubuhnya sudah lelah, Sakura langsung pamit.

"_Ha'i, arigatou Hokage-sama_. " Sakura mengangguk dan membungkuk kepada Kakashi, kemudian keluar dari kantor _Hokage_.

Sakura keluar dari gedung _Hokage_ dan berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. "Hoamm ... sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah. " gadis berambut pink pendek itu menguap beberapa kali selama perjalanan dan sesekali memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

"Sakura ... " panggilan seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasuke ... _Kun?_ " Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang memanggilnya, dan berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang _Konoha_. 'Ada apa ini' batin Sakura. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau di sini, bukankah lukamu belum sembuh benar? "

"Tsunade bilang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lukaku akan sembuh setelah beberapa hari. " Sakura memperhatikan sosok pemuda di depannya, ia memakai jubah besar seperti akan-

"Apa kau ... akan pergi ... lagi? " Sakura menatap ragu kearah Sasuke.

"_Aa_. "

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuatnya terdiam dan sesuatu bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Tapi ... kenapa? " Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Belum saatnya aku kembali ke _Konoha_. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan. "

Hening diantara keduanya.

Srett ...

"Eh? " gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkejut menahan napas ketika Sasuke mendekat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang lehernya.

"Sasu- "

"Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali. " Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih mengenakan jas putih di tubuhnya. Kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Mencerna kembali peryataan Sasuke barusan. 'Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali'. Kemudian seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya, air matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ... aku akan menunggumu ... lagi. " Tangannya menggenggam benda pemberian Sasuke. Benda yang Sasuke titipkan pada Sakura adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul kipas _Uchiha_. Saat Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sakura, rupanya Sasuke memasangkan kalung pemberiannya di leher Sakura yang ternyata kalung yang berbandul kipas _Uchiha_. Sakura tentu saja terkejut dan terharu atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Apakah perasaannya akan bersambut?

Siapa tau?

Namun yang pasti, Sakura masih akan setia menunggu Sasuke datang padanya.

Malam yang ditemani berjuta bintang dan diterangi rembulan malam menjadi saksi bisu atas bertemuanya Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berakhir dengan senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Bwahahaha, fic abal kembali hadir!. Karena bosan nunggu listik yang ngga nyala-nyala iseng nulis fic ini dan idenya langsung 'Cling' dan jadilah fic yang abal ini. Tadinya mau OS tapi yah ... Gitu deh jadinya malah Tbc, tapi kayaknya ni fic ngga panjang-panjang paling cuma 3 lah,

Sekian dari saya,

JJ Cassei


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Sweety punya aku!

JJ Cassei.

Warning: Typo, Ooc, alur berantakan, tulisan apa lagi,

Don't like? Don't read!

Wong saya ngga nyuruh anda baca fic saya ko'

.

.

.

.

.

Embun pagi masih menghiasi dedaunan. Sang mentari menyapa bumi dengan kehangatan sinarnya. Udara segar langsung berhembus perlahan memasuki ruangan kamar Sakura, ketika gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menyisir surai merah muda yang kini berponi menyamping tidak menghalangi segel _byakugo_ yang terlihat jelas di dahinya. Merapikan kembali pakaiannya, matanya kini melirik bingkai foto yang terletak di samping meja tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan orang tuanya, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Sakura meraih bingkai itu dan mengelusnya.

"_Kaa-san_ ... _Tou-san_ ... " Dulu ketika orang tuanya masih hidup jika pagi seperti ini ibunya pasti sudah meneriaki namanya untuk bangun, namun sekarang teriakan itu sudah tak terdengar. Orang tuanya gugur saat perang dunia _shinobi_ 4. Sedih? Sudah pasti sedih, anak mana yang tak dirundung sedih kala orang yang disayanginya sudah tiada, namun kesedian itu tidak harus berlarut-larut. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kehilangan orang tuanya, _shinobi_ lainnya juga pasti merasa kehilangan seperti dirinya.

Meletakkan kembali bingkai foto keluarganya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger manis di dahan pohon menemani langkah Sakura menuju rumah sakit _Konoha._ Sementara itu, orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

2th sudah sejak sosok pemuda misterius bernama Toneri menyerang desa, _Konoha_ bangkit kembali namun ada kejadian unik dibalik itu. Sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu mengelu-elukan ingin menjadi _Hokage,_ Uzumaki Naruto kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik berambut ungu panjang, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kabar yang berhembus bahwa minggu depan mereka akan menikah. Sakura masih ingat betul 2 minggu lalu Naruto mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa Ia akan menikah dengan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum 'Semoga mereka berbahagia selalu' do'anya.

.

.

.

"_N-Naruto-kun_ apa kau se-serius ingin me-menikah denganku? " Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi merona.

"Ng? Hmm ... tentu saja! "

"T-tapi ... ba-bagaimana dengan _Sa-Sakura-chan?_ "

"Apa maksudmu? " Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ano, bu-bukankah _Na-Naruto-kun_ menyukai _Sakura-chan_ Kenapa ti-tiba-tiba ingin me-menikah denganku? "

" ... " Naruto diam.

" ... "

"Jadi itu ... yang mengganjal fikiranmu? " Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto. Angin sore yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan surai mereka.

"Pernikahan kita tinggal 2 hari lagi, jadi kau ingin bagaimana? " Memandang langit sore yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"Dengar, aku memang menyukai _Sakura-chan_ tapi ... aku bisa apa kalau ternyata _Sakura-chan_ tidak menyukaiku. "

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha sekuat apapun supaya _Sakura-chan_ melihatku, "

"Tapi ... kejadian waktu itu membuatku tersadar, kejadian dimana saat pertarunganku dengan Sasuke saat orang-orang terjebak dalam _Mugen tsukoyomi_. Permintaan maaf Sasuke pada _Sakura-chan,_ aku tau dari pancaran mata Sasuke saat mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura, aku yakin Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan, " Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Pandangannya menatap tanah di bawahnya dan kakinya memainkan kerikil batu itu.

"Aku sadar, mungkin perasaanku pada _Sakura-chan_ hanya sebatas saudara, tidak lebih. Perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke sangat dalam, mungkin lebih dalam dari perasaanku padanya. " Menghela napas, kini netra biru safirnya menatap Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Aku tau, tindakanku yang begitu terburu-buru ingin menikahimu membuatmu bingung, " Naruto memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aku harap kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku menikahimu untuk pelampiasan perasaanku terhadap Sakura, "

"Eh? " Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Entah aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan yang membuat jantungku berdebar kala kau menatapku dari jauh, dan tentang syal itu ... aku- " Omongan Naruto terputus karena Hinata memeluknya.

"Cu-cukup _Naruto-kun_ iya a-aku tau. Maafkan a-aku. " Bulir air mata keluar dari mata indah Hinata. Pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya kini terjawab sudah, Hinata harus percaya pada Naruto.

"Aku bodoh dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan ini Hinata, kumohon bimbinglah aku ... ajari aku untuk lebih mencintaimu, " Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, kepala bersurai kuningnya bertengger indah di bahu Hinata.

"_Ha'i._ " Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

,

2 hari kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Naruto dan Hinata, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Upacara pengucapan janji suci sudah mereka lakukan pada pagi tadi, dan malam ini adalah acara resepsinya.

Naruto terlihat tampan dengan _Yukata_ orange begitu juga Hinata, terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri untuk menyalami para undangan yang datang. Raut kegelisahan terpancar jelas di wajah Naruto, membuat Hinata yang di sebelahnya mengeryit bingung.

"A-ada apa _Na-Naruto-kun?_ " Hinata berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku ... aku tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja hehehe, " Naruto meraih tangan hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"_Naruto-kun_ menunggu Sakura ya? te-tenang saja dia pa-pasti datang, _Te-Tenten-chan_ bilang be-begitu tadi. "

"Narutoo ... " teriakan seseorang membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara. Terlihat Ino, Sai dan Sakura berjalan bersama menghampiri dirinya.

"Ino, Sai, Sakura ... akhirnya kalian datang juga ... " Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Kegelisahan Naruto menghilang dengan datangnya Ino, Sai dan Sakura. Naruto yang sejak tadi menunggu Sakura dan Sai sempat berfikir mereka tidak datang, saat upacara pengucapan janji mereka tidak datang, hanya Hatake Kakashi yang hadir menemani Naruto. Namun kini Naruto bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka. Naruto hanya ingin disaat kebahagiaannya Naruto ingin orang-orang yang juga dekat dengannya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan terutama sahabatnya.

"Selamat ya ... Hinata, " Ino cipika cipiki dengan Hinata,

"Selamat Hinata, " Sakura memeluk Hinata,

"Ah, kau canti sekali! " lanjut Sakura,

"_A-arigatou Sakura-chan,_ " Hinata menunduk malu.

"_Sakura-chan!_ Teganya kau tidak hadir saat upacara di kuil tadi pagi, " Naruto mewek.

"Kupikir kalian tidak datang, " Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Gomen,_ Naruto. Tadi pagi aku ada 2 operasi mendadak. " Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Mana mungkin kami tidak menghadiri salah satu sahabat kami yang tengah berbahagia ... " Sai tersenyum, Sakura dan Ino mengiyakan jawaban Sai.

"Selamat Naruto ... semoga kalian bahagia selalu, " Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan Hinata dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Kau juga, haah ... andai saja Sasuke juga ada di sini. " perkataan Naruto membuat Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Sakura jadi hening.

"Uhuk! Apa yang kau bicarakan _baka_ Naruto? " Ino berbatuk keras, untuk menyadarkan Naruto agar tidak menyinggung Sakura karena menyebut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Ino, benar kata Naruto. Coba ada _Sasuke-kun_ lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan kau Naruto. " Sakura tersenyum manis.

Dan pestapun bertambah meriah dengan datangnya teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai menghadiri acara pernikahan Naruto-Hinata, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan sejak pagi, menangani 2 operasi dadakan, siangnya ikut sang _Hokage_ ke enam Kakashi ke _Suna_ untuk meneliti tanaman di _Suna_ yang akan Sakura racik menjadikan obat dan malamnya menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya, Naruto.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, Sakura merapikan tempat tidurnya agar nyaman saat Ia tidur. Mematikan lampu tidur, gadis bersurai pink itu menaiki kasurnya dan lekas berbaring. Baru akan memejamkan matanya, gorden jendela kamarnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. 'Pantas udaranya dingin, rupanya belum kututup jendelanya?'

Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangun mendekati jendela kamarnya. Cahaya rembulan menembus menerangi jendela kamar Sakura, dirinya mendekat dan memandang sang malam.

Brak! Meong ~

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gaduh yang memecah heningnya malam. Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah dan di sanalah suara gaduh itu berasal, kucing yang mengejar seekor tikus menabrak tumpukan kardus. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Sakura kembali memandang langit malam yang terlihat indah. Kemudian tangannya meraih benda di lehernya, pemberian dari orang yang Sakura cintai.

'Sasuke'

"Sedang apa kau di sana _Sasuke-kun?_ " Ujarnya lirih.

Menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, Sakura berdo'a dalam hati.

"_Kami-sama_ ... jaga Dia untukku, lindungilah Dia disetiap detik yang Dia lewati, "

"Seandainya telah Kau ciptakan Dia untuk diriku maka satukanlah hatinya dengan hatiku. "

"Karena aku tahu, sesungguhnya apa yang _Kami-sama_ takdirkan adalah yang terbaik bagiku, " Sakura membuka matanya dan menggenggam kalung pemberian Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mengingkari ucapanmu, aku akan selalu menunggumu ... "

"Sampai saat nanti _Kami-sama_ akan mempertemukan kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian, Desa _Konoha_ memasuki musim semi. Pohon sakura terlihat bermekaran sangat indah dengan bunga berwarna pink lembut.

"Nah, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita. Apa masih ada pertanyaan? " Gadis berambut pink, Sakura tersenyum manis kepada murid-muridnya. Sakura diminta untuk mengisi pelajaran medis untuk para ninja di akademi.

"Karena tidak ada pertanyaan, maka kalian boleh pulang sekarang! " Shino, selaku wali kelas mempersilakan muridnya untuk pulang.

"Yeiyy, _arigatou-sensei! " _ para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Sakura, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengajari mereka ilmu medis. " Shino menatap Sakura di sebelahnya yang sedang merapikan buku di meja.

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk mengajari mereka sebagai generasi selanjutnya, "

"Baiklah, karena tugasku sudah selesai ... aku permisi. " Sakura beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Hmm. " Shino mengangguk.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai melewati jalan Konoha, semilir angin musim semi menyambutnya, menerbangkan helai surai pinknya. Surai pinknya yang sudah mulai agak memanjang membuatnya semakin cantik dan menambah kesan dewasa.

"Sakuraa ... ! "

"Eh? " Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya dan terlihat Tenten mendatanginya, membawa banyak balon di genggamannya.

"Tenten? Ada apa? "

"Maukah kau menolongku? "

"Ng? " Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Huft ... _Hokage-sama_ tiba-tiba memberiku misi ke Iwa bersama Lee dan Kiba, " Tenten menghela napas.

"Lalu? "

"Aku ... sudah berjanji akan memberikan mereka ini, tepat hari ini. Tapi aku harus berangkat misi sekarang! Jadi ... maukah kau menggantikanku? "

"Memberikan balon maksudmu? " Sakura memandang banyaknya balon di tangan Tenten.

"Hu'um, yah? Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa karena menungguku. "

"Baiklah ... dimana aku harus memberikannya? " seketika senyum Tenten merekah, akhirnya Ia bisa menjalankan misi dengan tenang nantinya.

"Taman dekat kantor _Hokage_, mereka akan menunggumu di situ, "

"Ini, maaf aku buru-buru. Aku duluan, dan terima kasih. Dah ... " Tenten memberikan balon kepada Sakura dan buru-buru pergi karena sudah ditunggu.

Sakura memandang balon dalam genggamannya, mungkin ada sekitar 10 balon.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura berjalan ke arah taman dengan balon dalam genggamannya.

Di taman terlihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Kejar-kejaran, bermain tali, dan ada juga yang sedang mengobrol. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"_Sumimasen_ ... " semua anak menatap gadis berpakaian _Jounin _dan bersurai pink ini.

"Hmm ... apa kalian sedang menunggu Tenten? "

"Iya, kami menunggu _sensei_. _Sensei_ bilang dia akan memberi kami hadiah karena kami sudah mahir melempar _shuriken._ " anak perempuan berambut coklat menghampiri Sakura.

"Aah ... _Tenten-sensei_ sedang ada misi ke Iwa, tapi dia menitipkan ini padaku, " Sakura menunjukkan balon kepada anak-anak.

"Waah, balon! " anak-anak itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Ini ... " Sakura membagikan balon kepada anak-anak. Mereka menerimanya dengan senang.

"_Sumimaasen,_ kau tau dimana alamat ini? " seseorang bertanya kepada Sakura dan menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya, segera meraih kertas yang orang di depannya sodorkan dan membacanya.

"Ah, kau lurus saja tuan, lalu belok kiri itu tempatnya. " Sakura menjelaskan dimana tempatnya dan memberikan kembali kertasnya. Orang di depannya hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Sakura menatap orang tadi. 'sepertinya aku mengenalnya.'

"Aku belum dapat ... " sentuhan tangan mungil membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang belum mendapat balon. Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan balon terakhir kepada gadis kecil itu. gadis kecil itu meraihnya dan seketika tersenyum sumringah berlari menghampiri temannya.

Deg'

Jubah hitam itu ... kain yang melilit di dahinya itu ...

'Orang tadi itu ... '

Seketika Sakura berlari mencari orang tadi, gadis berpakaian _Jounin _itu berlari mencari orang yang tadi bertanya kepadanya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menengok kesana kemari dan ...

Itu ...

Pemuda itu ...

Jubah hitam dan kain yang melilit di dahinya itu ...

Sakura menemukannya, dia ... berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda yang sedang menunduk, melihat kertas di tangannya. Kemudian setelah cukup melihat, Ia simpan kertas itu dalam saku celananya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, kemudian menunduk lagi, dan ketika Ia mengangkat kepalanya ke depan, dan tepat netra hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan netra hijau teduh Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Deg' jantung Sakura berdebar kala mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sakura perlahan mendekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Menatap pemuda di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Seketika matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Ia lihat,

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan, menyentuh pinggang pemuda di depannya.

"Apa ini ... kau ... Sasuke? " ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn. "

Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Sakura kala menatap Sasuke di depannya walaupun harus mendongak karena Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura lekas memeluk Sasuke, terisak di dada pemuda itu. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang Ia rasakan selama ini.

"Hiks ... hiks ... _Sasuke-kun,_ " tangan yang berada di pinggang Sasuke, beralih mengalungi leher Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hihihi ... _Okaeri_ _Sasuke-kun,_ " Sakura terkikik dengan air mata yang masih menghiasi netra hijau teduhnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Lama mereka berpelukan, namun Sakura masih enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu? Semua orang melihat kita, " Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, yah mereka berpelukan di tengah ramainya hiruk pikuk penduduk _Konoha_ yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih asik memeluknya.

"Tidak apa, " jawabnya enteng. Sasuke mendengus.

Yah, biarkan mereka saling melepas rindu. Di tengah keramaian, tangis haru, senyum bahagia, dan debaran jantung yang menggila, inilah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia, _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan kembali Ia dengan pemuda yang sangat Ia cintai dan sayangi.

_'Arigatou Kami-sama' _

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ko' ficnya jadi aneh gini ya? Saya sudah berjuang semampuku, mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah dan sebagainya.

Terima kasih yang sudah memfav, foll, review apalagi, saya ngga nyangka fic saya diterima dengan baik :)

Dan maap banget saya ngga bisa bls review kalian :( migranku lagi kambuh,

Udah gitu aja,

By :

JJ Cassei


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto **

**Belong to **

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Sweety belong to **

**JJ Cassei **

**Warning: Typo, ooc, alur berantakan, tulisan ceker ayam dan teman-teman lainnya. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_Konoha,_ desa kelahiran Uchiha Sasuke dan tempat Sasuke dibesarkan hingga saat dimana Ia meninggalkan _Konoha._ Masa-masa kelam yang dialami sejak ia kecil akibat pembantain klannya yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya membuatnya terus dibayang-bayangi kejadian menakutkan dan penuh dendam hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Namun kini berubah, Uchiha Sasuke kembali lagi ke _Konoha_ bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh dengan dendam, tapi Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjalani kehidupan kedepannya dengan kehidupan yang baru tanpa dendam.

Kebahagiaan, ya Ia juga ingin dan berhak merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Dengan menjalani penebusan dosanya, Ia berharap bisa menjalankan kehidupannya dengan lebih baik. Dan di _Konoha_ Ia akan memulainya kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke tanpa dendam.

_"Hisashiburi, Sasuke ... " _ Hatake Kakashi menatap mantan muridnya dengan lembut.

"Hn, " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda hormat kepada sang _Hokage_ ke enam.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali, lalu ... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? " Kakashi bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Aku akan mengabdi dan melindungi _Konoha_ seperti kata Itachi. " jawab mantap Sasuke. Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Nah, memang sepertinya kauharus mengabdi pada desa karena _Konohapun_ sangat membutuhkanmu, " Kakashi menautkan ke dua tangannya di meja.

"Aku akan memasukkanmu di skuat _ANBU_ bersama Sai dan lainnya, "

"Baiklah, " berfikir sejenak akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya.

"Bagus, tapi kauharus menjalani pelatihan dulu. Besok temui aku lagi di sini, aku akan menjelaskannya. "

"Aa. " Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm, kau boleh keluar! Selamat beristirahat. "

"Permisi. " Sasuke mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat kepada sang _Hokage_ dan pergi dari ruang _Hokage._

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan sendirian di jalan _Konoha_ karena memang sudah malam, hanya ada beberapa warga yang lewat. Angin malam berhembus dengan nakalnya menerbangkan surai hitam Sasuke, bulan bersinar dengan indahnya. Sasuke memandang rumah-rumah dan toko yang berdiri berjejer disepanjang jalan _Konoha._ _Konoha_ kini berubah, bukan seperti dulu lagi karena sempat direnovasi berulang-ulang akibat perang dunia _shinobi_ dan penyerangan Toneri yang berdampak pada hancurnya para rumah warga, maka dari itu _Konoha_ perlahan membagun kembali bangunan-bangunan untuk bisa ditinggali.

Tap.

Sasuke berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya Jepang, besar. Memandang rumah yang terdapat lambang kipas _Uchiha_ yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gelap.

Itulah yang Sasuke liat saat memasuki rumahnya. Berjalan meraba tembok mencari saklar lampu,

Cklek

Seketika ruangan yang gelap menjadi terang. Rumah ini ternyata sudah diisi dengan perabotan lengkap, Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi rumah ini.

Terdapat 5 kamar, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang santai, ruang makan, kamar mandi dll yang didesain sedemikian rupa hampir menyerupai rumah khas _Uchiha._ Sasuke menghela napas dan mendudukan dirinya di meja rendah ruang tengah. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengusap wajahnya, pandangannya menerawang pada kejadian tadi sore, ketika Ia baru saja tiba di Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sakura, setelah itu Ia bertemu dengan Kakashi ketika akan mengunjungi sahabatnya Naruto, tapi Kakashi bilang Naruto sedang menjalankan misi ke Kiri dan akhirnya Ia berbincang dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi membawanya kesebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang luas, ketika memasuki rumah Ia juga dibuat takjub dengan disain rumah yang hampir menyerupai kediaman khas Uchiha, namun saat itu Ia belum berkeliling melihat keadaan rumah tersebut karena kedatangan seorang _Anbu_ yang menyuruh Kakashi untuk kembali bekerja. Kakashi mengangguk kepada _Anbu_ bertopeng anjing itu lantas _A__nbu_ itupun menghilang, Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan mengatakan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sengaja membuat rumah ini untukmu, walaupun tidak semirip rumah khas _Uchiha,_ namun aku ingin kaumenempatinya, aku tidak ingin _klan_ yang dulunya berjaya kini punah, jadi aku sengaja membuatnya untuk generasi _Uchiha_ selanjutnya. "

"Aku juga membuatkan rumah untuk Naruto, kita semua bersama-sama membangun kembali desa _Konoha,_ jadi ... kau bisa tinggal di sini mulai hari ini. "

"Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, kau tau kan _Anbu_ tadi menyuruhku untuk kembali, aku duluan, " Kakashi beranjak pergi, namun panggilan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti,

"Kakashi-_sensei_ ... " Kakashi menatap Sasuke, ah, sudah berapa lama Ia tidak mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Kakashi-_sensei_'

"_Arigatou_ ... " Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

" ! " Kakashi terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, mantan muridnya membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' Kakashi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mengacak surai hitam Sasuke.

"Aa. "

Bruk,

Sasuke menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya di meja rendah. Kejadian saat sore tadi membuatnya entah ingin berkata apa, mungkin kata terima kasihpun tidak cukup, mantan gurunya masih memperhatikannya meskipun Ia telah membuat kesalahan dimasa lalu. Sasuke berfikir bahwa _Konohalah_ tempatnya untuk pulang, dan Ia juga berjanji akan menjaga desa _Konoha_ seperti kata kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kantor _Hokage,_ senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya kala membalas sapaan dari warga. Helaian surai merah muda sepundaknya melambai mengikuti gerakan langkah Sakura. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Bukan, bukan untuk ke rumah sakit namun menemui _hokage._ Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura terbangun karena suara ketukan dari luar rumahnya yang ternyata dari seorang _Anbu_ yang mendapat perintah dari sang hokage menyuruh Sakura untuk menghadap kepada _Hokage._ Dan disinilah Sakura, berjalan dengan santai menuju kantor _hokage. _

'Kau lihat? Kapan? '

'Ah, sayang sekali aku belum melihatnya ... '

'Iya benar, Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali dan dia terlihat semakin tampan ... haa _kakoi,_ '

'Benarkah? Ah, aku akan melihatnya nanti, '

Bisik-bisik dari para gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya membuat Sakura memelankan jalannya. Mendengar para gadis di belakangnya yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke, mengingatkan Sakura pada pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Jujur Sakura sangat terkejut ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar pulang ke _Konoha_ seperti janjinya padanya dulu. Rasa haru, rindu dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, mata mereka saling bertatapan, berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Dan ketika Sakura sampai di depan Sasuke, gadis bersurai pink itu seperti tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya yang juga sedang memandangnya, yang juga sempat bertanya alamat padanya adalah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya dan dirindukannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Maka dengan rasa rindu yang sudah membuncah, perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pinggang Sasuke, untuk membuktikan bahwa ini nyata. Pemuda di depannya hanya terdiam memperhatikan perlakuan gadis mantan setimnya dulu. Membiarkan gadis bersurai pink di depannya menyentuh pinggangnya tanpa seijinnya.

Dan selanjutnya dengan nekat Sakura perlahan memeluk pemuda di depannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata Sakura sebagai bentuk kebahagian, Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan terkikik kecil. Bahkan Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa mereka masih di tengah jalan dengan keramain penduduk _K__onoha_ yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehem. " Sakura berdehem kecil untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan mengingat kejadian kemarin bersama Sasuke saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah muda tipis. Sakura juga tidak menyangnya Ia bisa dengan nekat menyentuh dan memeluk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli. Jantungnya semakin berdetak saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga membalas pelukannya dan tidak menolak sama-sekali. Dan mengingat kejadian kemarin, bolehkah Sakura menganggap bahwa Ia masih punya harapan cintanya kepada Sasuke terbalas? Entahlah, namun yang pasti _Kami-sama_ telah mengabulkan do'anya setiap malam agar bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Jidat! "

"Ah! "

Tonjokan pelan di bahunya dari belakang membuat lamunan Sakura buyar dan sontak menghentikkan langkahnnya dan melihat sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino nyengir menatapnya.

"Tidak pakai pukul bisa kan? " dengus Sakura sembari mengelus bahunya kemudian melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Ino kembali nyengir menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam suasana baik ya? Daritadi kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri. " ujar Ino yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Hmm, seperti yang kaulihat. "

"Oh! Pasti ini karena Sasuke-_kun_ ya?! " tebak Ino yang langsung membuat Sakura menoleh cepat menatap Ino sesaat, kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat seringai menyebalkan sahabatnya. Tebakan gadis blonde kekasih dari Sai ini tepat dan langsung membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Hei, gosip tentang kedatangan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menyebar sejak malam kemarin tahu, khususnya para gadis yang dengan bersemangatnya membicarakan Sasuke-_kun_ yang kabarnya semakin tampan. " ujar Ino mengingat pembicaraan para gadis yang bergosip tentang Sasuke kemarin malam.

"Aku sendiri sih belum melihatnya, tapi aku penasaran sekali mendengar bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ bertambah tampan. _Kyaa~_ aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Sasuke-_kun_ nanti. " lanjut Ino, tangannya saling menangkup dan kepala bersurai pirang panjang itu menengadah membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Haaah ... " Sakura menghela napas melihat tingkah lucu Ino.

"Hm? Oia ngomong-ngomong kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kan? "

"Hmm. " Sakura mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana? Hah? Ayo ceritakan padaku, " ujar Ino sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan Sakura.

"Ngg ... itu, ah! Aku sedang buru-buru ke kantor _Hokage,_ ceritanya nanti saja yaa ... _jaa._ " Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sialan kau! "

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah ... maaf Ino-pig, bukan maksudku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Aku hanya ... bingung menceritakannya bagaimana, " ucap Sakura yang kini sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor _hokage._

Sakura merapikan surai merah mudanya dan merapikan baju jouninnya. Setelah semuanya rapi, barulah Sakura berdehem dan mengetuk pintu.

Tok' tok' tok'

"Hn. Masuk! " Sakura menganggguk mendengar sahutan dari dalam, Iapun membuka pintu.

Cklek'

"_Sumimasen,_ " ujar Sakura dengan pelan.

"Oh! Sakura, masuklah! " ujar Kakashi yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Sakura membungkuk kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Di ruang _Hokage_ bukan hanya Sakura saja yang datang, namun sudah ada Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap Kakashi. Sakura sedikit gugup melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya sesaat ketika Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sai.

"Ehem. " Kakashi berdehem membuat Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke segera menatap sang _Hokage. _

"Baguslah kau sudah datang Sakura. Baiklah lansung saja, " ujar Kakashi menatap satu-satunya gadis yang berada di ruang _H__okage._

"Aku akan memberimu misi ke _Suna_ untuk mengetahui penyakit misterius yang melanda _Sunagakure_ sejak 3 minggu lalu. "

"Saat ini, _Sunagakure_ sedang dipusingkan dengan masalah terjangkitnya penyakit misterius yang menimpa penduduk di sana. " Kakashi meraih sebuah peta dan membukanya.

"Ini terjadi di daerah terpencil di _Suna._ " Kakashi menunjukkan letak daerah yang dimaksud, dan Sakura mendekat memperhatikan.

"_Kazekage_ sendiri sudah memerintahkan ninja medis untuk menangani penyakit itu namun sampai saat ini tidak ada kejelasan mengenai penyakit misterius itu, "

"Apa penyakitnya sudah menyebar ke Ibu kota? " tanya Sakura, Kakashi menyanggah tangannya di dagu.

"Tidak. Dari kabar yang kudapat, itu belum sampai ibu kota. Mereka juga harus waspada, namun ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena sudah ada penduduk yang meninggal karena penyakit itu. "

"Bisakah _Hokage-sama_ jelaskan penyakitnya seperti apa? " ujar Sakura.

"Hahh ... " Kakashi menghela napas kemudian menautkan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Mereka mengatakan kondisi warga yang terjangkit seperti demam tinggi, kepala terasa sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, dan tubuh mereka terdapat luka. " jelas Kakashi.

"Pihak _Suna_ bingung dengan kondisi ini, _iryonin_ merekapun hanya pasrah dan tidak menemui jalan keluarnya. Maka dari itu, _Sunagakure_ memintaku mengirimkan _iryonin_ _Konohagakure _terhebat untuk membantu menangani penyakit misterius itu. "

"Dan ... karena kau adalah ninja medis terhebat di _Konoha,_ dan juga salah satu dari legenda _Sannin,_ aku yakin kau bisa memecahkan masalah ini karena kekuatanmu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Maka dengan ini aku akan mengirim kau ke _Sunagakure_ sebagai misi. " lanjut Kakashi menatap Sakura.

"_Ha'i!_ " Kakashi tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu karena kau akan berangkat sekarang. "

"_Ha'i!_ "

"Oia, kau akan ditemani Shizune dalam misi ini tapi Shizune akan menyusulmu nanti karena dia sedang ada operasi. "

"Baik. Akan saya laksanakan. " Kakashi mengangguk.

"_Sumimasen,_ " Sakura membungkuk sesaat dan ketika Ia berbalik tepukan dari bahu membuat Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sai tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga berhasil jelek! " Sakura mendengus mendengar Sai yang masih saja memanggilnya jelek. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lantas menampilkan senyum simpul pada seorang pemuda di samping Sai yang juga sempat meliriknya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup melelahkan, sampailah Sakura di Negara _Sunagakure._ Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah itu menuju kantor _Kazekage. _

Setelah mendengar secara rinci dari penasehat _Suna_ dan ninja medis _Suna_ tentang keadaan terakhir dari penduduk yang terkena penyakit misterius, Sakura segera diantar menuju lokasi.

"Apa ini?! " gumam Sakura melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ini lebih seperti perang _shinobi,_ " ujar Sakura melihat banyaknya orang yang dipapah dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Penuh dengan tangisan dan rintihan kesakitan.

"_Ano_ ... Sakura-_san,_ beginilah kondisi terakhir dari penduduk. Kami bingung harus bagaimana, " ujar Matsuri yang berdiri di samping Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang membawa pasien.

"Tunjukan padaku, dimana tenda medis. "

"_Ha'i!_ "

Sakura dan Matsuri berlari menuju tenda medis. Sesampainya di tenda medis, Sakura segera memeriksa salah satu orang yang tengah berbaring memegangi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Sakura sembari memakai masker di hidungnya.

"Arghh! Sakit, kepalaku sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, aku sudah tidak tahan. " ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbaring di kasur memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah diberi obat pereda nyeri? " tanya Sakura kepada Matsuri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah. Kami sudah memberitan obat sakit kepala namun jangkanya hanya sebentar dan mereka akan mengeluh kesakitan lagi. " jelas Matsuri.

"Aku akan mencoba membuat obat pereda nyeri dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi. Tolong bantu aku, "

"_Ha'i._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mengusap peluh di dahinya. Setelah meracik obat pereda nyeri dengan dibantu Matsuri, Sakura segera meminumkannya pada si penderita. Dan sekarang terlihat penduduk yang terjangkit penyakit misterius tengah memejamkan matanya di kasur, napas mereka naik-turun dengan teratur. Obatnya sedang bekerja.

Sreet'

"Sakura-_chan,_ "

"_Senpai,_ "

Shizune masuk ke dalam tenda dan meletakkan nampan berisi ramuan yang sudah habis di meja. Ya, Shizune datang 3 jam setelah Sakura tiba di _Suna. _

"Bagaimana? " tanya Shizune,

"Obatnya sedang bereaksi. " Shizune mengangguk, "Kita bicara di luar! " gumam Shizune dan keluar dari tenda diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Tindakanmu yang langsung membuat ramuan pereda nyeri memang tepat. " ujar Shizune, melepaskan masker di hidungnya.

"Eh? "

"Aku sudah dengar dari Matsuri. Haah ... sebenarnya penyakit apa yang sedang menyerang penduduk? Kalaupun sakit demam, harusnya dengan diberi obat penurun panas akan turun, tapi reaksinya hanya sebentar. "

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ini masalah serius kak. Jumlah warga yang terkena penyakit itu semakin bertambah, jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan sebagian sudah ada yang meninggal. " ujar Sakura yang sebelumnya menarik maskernya sebatas dagu untuk memudahkannya berbicara dengan Shizune.

"Dokter! Dokter tolong! 3 orang meninggal di tenda 13! " ujar seorang _Jounin_ _Suna_ yang berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Shizune. Sakura dan Shizune terkejut, mereka segera memakai maskernya dan berlari menuju tenda 13.

Brak!

Gebrakan di meja dari sang _Kazekage_ _Suna_ membuat semuanya terdiam dan menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Bukankah kita sudah meminta bantuan pada pihak _Konoha_ untuk mengirim ninja medis? "

"Ninja medis dari _Konoha_ sudah di lokasi sejak 1 minggu yang lalu Gaara, dan entah kenapa penyakit misterius itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan beberapa sudah berjatuhan korban. " jelas Kankurou yang menatap Gaara yang tengah diliputi emosi, tangannya mengepal.

"Penyakit ini sangat berbahaya, " gumam Gaara dengan dingin.

"Segera selidiki apa ada hubungannya dengan hantu kutukan seperti kabar yang beredar akhir-akhir ini, pastikan kalian melaporkannya dengan detail! " ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

-Konohagakure.

"Apa?! " Hatake Kakashi terkejut mendengar berita yang keluar dari mulut _Anbu_ bertopeng kucing di depannya. Kakashi yang tadinya tengah sibuk menandatangani perjanjian-perjanjian dengan Negara _Iwa_ dan _Kumo_ langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya. Saat ini _Sunagakure_ dalam kondisi siaga 1. Dari berita yang saya dapat, penyakit minterius yang menyerang _Suna_ sudah menyebar dan banyak berjatuhkan korban. Penyakit ini sangat berbahaya. " Kakashi terdiam mendengar berita tentang kondisi negara _Suna_ dari _Anbu_ bertopeng kucing di depannnya. _Hokage_ bersurai perak itu terlihat berpikir.

"Apakah segawat itu? " tanya Kakashi.

"Benar _Hokage-sama,_ bahkan _Kazekage-sama_ sampai turun tangan meninjau para warga. Dan rencananya hari ini warga di kawasan pinggiran Ibu kota akan diungsikan karena penyakit ini sudah menyebar sebagian di pinggiran Ibu kota. " jelas sang _Anbu._

"Segera persiapkan team kita, untuk berjaga-jaga _Suna_ pasti membutuhkan tenaga kita. " perintah Kakashi.

"_Ha'i_ " _Anbu_ bertopeng kucing itu membungkuk singkat kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Berjuanglah Sakura, Shizune. Kalian pasti bisa memecahkan masalah ini. " gumam Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sunagakure.

"Argh! Sakitt ... " rintih seorang wanita paruh baya dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, jadi bertahanlah. Aku akan memberikan akupuntur di kepala anda, " ujar Shizune. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk meminumkan ramuan obat.

Semua tenaga medis baik di _Suna,_ _Konoha,_ _Iwa,_ dan _Ame_ dikerahkan untuk membantu warga _Suna_ yang terserang penyakit misterius. _Sunagakure_ dalam siaga 1, semuanya kacau, penyakit semakin menyebar dan korban semakin bertambah. Pemuda bersurai merah dan terdapat tato _Ai_ di dahinya, Sabaku Gaara sang _Kazekage_ _Suna_ memandang prihatin kepada warganya. Gaara, yang ditemani kakaknya Kankurou melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang menandu para warga.

"Sakura, " ujar Gaara yang melihat gadis bersurai pink itu keluar dari tenda 5 membawa nampan. Sakura menoleh dan segera membungkuk melihat Gaara yang menyapanya.

"_Kazekage-sama,_ kenapa anda ke sini? Ini berbahaya. " ujar Sakura.

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakan untuk jangan ke sini, tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku, " sahut Kankurou.

Sakura meletakkan nampan di meja depan tenda 5 kemudian merogoh saku celananya meraih 2 masker dan memberikannya pada Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Pakailah! Kalian bisa tertular kalau tidak memakai masker, " ujar Sakura menyerahkan masker yang langsung dipakai oleh Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja sementara wargaku menderita. Aku pemimpin _Sunagakure,_ sudah sepantasnya aku juga ikut turun tangan. " ucap Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? " lanjut Gaara yang sekarang menatap gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Mereka masih mengeluh sakit kepala, ruam merah yang muncul di tubuh semakin banyak. Tidak kusangka penyakit itu begitu cepat menyebar, "

"Kau belum memastikan penyakit apa yang menyebar di sini? " tanya Gaara.

"Gomen, aku belum bisa memastikan. " gumam Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gejala yang timbul bukan hanya demam dan sakit kepala saja, namun dibarengi dengan munculnya ruam merah yang berubah menjadi tonjolan kecil-kecil dan perih jika tonjolan itu pecah. Sementara ini kami hanya bisa memberi ramuan pereda nyeri. " lanjut Sakura. Gaara terdiam mendengar penuturannya, pemimpin negara _Suna_ tersebut merasa prihatin menatap begitu tersiksanya warganya menahan sakit karena penyakit minterius yang belum juga diketahui penyebabnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau liat dulu! " ujar Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Ha'i._ " Sakura membungkuk singkat.

"Sakura! " Haruno Sakura menoleh melihat Shizune berlari menghampirinya.

"Ninja medis dari _Iwa_ mengatakan ramuan pereda nyeri di tenda obat-obatan sudah habis. " jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya lagi, "

"Tidak bisa! " tiba-tiba Matsuri keluar dari tenda 4 dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Persediaan daun obat pereda nyeri juga suda habis. " jelas Matsuri membuat Sakura dan Shizune terkejut.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? "

"Hu'um, tadi 2 ninja medis dari _Ame_ yang akan membuat ramuan itu mengatakan bahan untuk membuat ramuan tersebut habis, "

"Kita harus segera mencari ditempat lain, " ujar Shizune.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin! " sambar cepat Matsuri.

"_Sunagakure_ hanya mempunyai 1 rumah kaca untuk tanaman obat, dan daun obat itu ... kami hanya mempunyai 1 yang ditanam. " ujar Matsuri membuat Sakura dan Shizune kembali terkejut.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? " gumam Sakura. Mereka terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku akan kembali ke _Konoha._ " ucap Sakura yang sempat terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa? Tapi- " ucapan Shizune terputus,

"_Konoha_ mempunyai daun pereda nyeri dan ditanam dalam jumlah banyak. Aku akan ke sana dan mengambilnya." jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ah! Tolong beritahu ninja medis lainnya untuk mencari daun itu juga! " perintah Shizune kepada Matsuri di sampingnya.

"_Ha'i!_ " Matsuri mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Shizune.

Terlihat Sakura yang sedang membuat segel tangan,

"_Kuchiyose_ _no_ _jutsu! " _

'Poftt'

Keluarlah Katsuyu, hewan _kuchiyose_ siput yang sudah Sakura panggil.

"Sakura-_chan,_ " sahut Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu-_sama,_ menyebarlah dan tolong para warga yang tengah kesakitan. " perintah Sakura.

"_Ha'i._ "

Srett ... Sreet

Tubuh katsuyu membelah diri menjadi kecil-kecil dan langsung masuk kesetiap tenda. 1 katsuyu merayap ke tubuh Shizune. Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu mengelusnya.

"Kita mesti berjuang selama Sakura pergi mengambil obat, Katsuyu. "

"Aku mengerti. "

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. " ucap Sakura. Shizune memegang bahu Sakura.

"Yosh! Hati-hati. "

"Hu'um. "

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura duduk termenung di kursi panjang depan kantor _Hokage._ Setelah menempuh jarak dari _Suna_ ke _Konoha_ yang cukup melelahkan, Sakura sampai di _Konoha_ dengan keadaan langit yang sudah menggelap. Iapun langsung menuju kantor _Hokage_ meminta ijin untuk meminta daun obat sekalian melaporkan kondisi terakhir Negara _Suna_ yang sedang terserang penyakit misterius. Kakashi mengijinkan mengambil daun obat sebanyak yang dibutuhkan dan rencananya Kakashi juga akan mengirim lagi ninja medis dari _Konoha_ ke _Suna_ untuk membantu juga. Sakura mengangguk kemudian keluar ruangan.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, duduk sendirian. Banyak yang sedang Ia pikirkan dalam otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana mencari tau tentang penyakit misterius itu. Pasalnya, Sakura baru mendapati penyakit seperti itu begitu juga Shizune dan yang lainnya. Ninja medis dari berbagai Negara juga dibuat bingung dengan penyakit itu. Bukan hanya gejala demam dan pusing, tapi juga sakit kepala seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, belum lagi tubuh mereka dipenuhi ruam merah yang lama-kelamaan akan berubah menjadi tonjolan. Bahkan luka itu sulit sekali disembuhkan meski Sakura sudah menggunakan _chakra. _

"Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri, "

"Eh? - "

"_Sasuke-kun_ ... "

.

.

.

Tbc

Domo ^^ /

Kembali lagi saya membawa fic yang abal. Maaf baru ada mood buat lanjutin fic ini. Ok, di chap ini saya masukkin misi Sakura di Suna dulu, kan lucu juga kalo si Sasu baru pulang langsung berduaan sama Sakura. Jadi, mohon tunggu untuk scene Sasusaku yang romance pasti ada kok' walaupun saya ngga yakin bikninnya beneran romance ato ngga liat aja nanti. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca yaa ... ^^

Terima kasih,


End file.
